Rei Rie : Berbagi Kue
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Perang dingin sedang terjadi antara dua genrasi berbeda di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Antara Uzumaki Naruto, tiga puluh empat tahun, dengan status sebagai Hokage baru Konoha, melawan Uchiha Rei, umur tiga setengah tahun, berstatus sebagai anak dari SasuSaku dan masih mengenakan popok./REPUBLISH. SasuSaku & NaruHina


**Rei Rie**

_**(Berbagi Kue)**_

.

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : OOC, OC, minim deskripsi, Second generaton._

.

.

.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, wanita berambut merah muda itu terlihat sedang menuangkan teh hangat pada beberapa cangkir di depannya, untuk disuguhkan pada tamu spesial yang sore itu datang berkujung ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _tidak suka yang manis," gumamnya pelan sembari mengurungkan niatnya untuk menambahkan takaran gula pada salah satu cangkir teh yang dikhususkan untuk suaminya.

Setelah merasa pekerjaannya dengan cangkir-cangkir teh itu sudah beres, wanita cantik awal tiga puluh tahunan itu kemudian beranjak menuju rak lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan, mengeluarkan beberapa jenis kue kering dari sana. Dan tak lupa juga dengan ramen instannya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, saat membayangkan reaksi Naruto kalau mengetahui Sasuke sengaja membeli ramen instan persedian untuk Naruto –berjaga-jaga kalau Naruto dan keluarganya datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka, seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau_ Hokage_ bodoh itu mengeluh dan memerintahkanku untuk bolak-balik ke Ichiraku, hanya untuk membelikannya ramen." Begitulah alasan Sasuke waktu itu. Namun apapun alasannya, Sakura tahu, kalau suaminya ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi sahabat mereka.

Terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran dan kegiatannya, Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran suaminya di dapur. Dan mantan _kunoichi_ itupun hanya bisa tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sepasang lengan besar menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun?"_

.

.

.

Masih terus berusaha mempertahankan si pirang cantik bermata ungu pucat dalam gendongannya, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil memelototi bocah imut Uchiha –yang baru berusia tiga tahun setengah, di depannya. Bocah itu juga balas menatap Naruto tajam.

Perang dingin sedang terjadi antara dua genrasi berbeda di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Antara Uzumaki Naruto, tiga puluh empat tahun, dengan status sebagai Hokage baru Konoha, melawan Uchiha Rei, umur tiga setengah tahun, berstatus sebagai anak dari SasuSaku dan masih mengenakan popok.

"S-sudahlah Naruto-_kun,"_ sela Hinata sambil berusaha mengambil sosok mungil dalam gendongan Naruto. Si cantik Uzumaki Rie, anak perempuan dari Naruto dan Hinata yang baru berusia tiga tahun. Gadis kecil itu memiliki rupa yang cukup anggun seperti ibunya, namun dari segi fisik ia benar-benar meng-_copy _ayahnya. Rambut pirang dan mata biru.

Penyebab perang dingin yang terjadi antara Naruto, dan bocah laki-laki imut bernama Rei adala Rie. Naruto yang terlalu posesive bin over protektiv mengenai hal-hal yang bersangkut paut dengan putri semata wayangnya, tidak membiarkan Uchiha Rei untuk berkenalan dengan Uzumaki Rie. Karena menurut Naruto, Rei adalah mini Sasuke (lihat saja dari segi fisiknya yang benar-benar mirip) dan Rei akan sama brengseknya dengan sang ayah jika ia dewasa nanti.

"Tidak Hinata-_ch_an! Jangan serahkan putriku padanya. Aku tidak mau si _Teme_ kecil itu melukai Rie," pekik Naruto, sembari mencegah Hinata, yang ingin menurunkan Rie di depan Rei.

Hinata mendesah pelan_. _"K-kau berlebihan Naruto-_kun. _Rei-_kun _hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Rie-_chan, _tidak lebih. L-lagipula mereka masih balita," ucap Hinata sambil melirik Rei, yang masih mendongak, memasang wajah datarnya memelototi Naruto. _Uchiha sekali anak ini._

"Tidak Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku pada anak berbahaya seperti dia."

Tak mau melepaskan Rie dari gendongannya, Naruto kemudian membungkuk, alisnya bertaut memelototi _**mini Sasuke **_di depannya. Dan sedetik kemudian Naruto menyentil dahi anak itu pelan.

_**Tuk!**_

"Hn." Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Uchiha Rei bergumam pelan. Sedikitpun raut wajahnya tidak menampakan perubahan atas perbuatan Naruto tadi.

_Ya Tuhan, anak macam apa ini?_

"Um," Rei memberikan isyarat pada Naruto agar mendekat, dengan menggerakan jari tengahnya.

Naruto mendelik.

"Apa?" tukasnya galak.

Dan sedetik kemudian...

_**Buagh!  
Gubrak!**_  
"Eh?"  
"Naruto-_kun_!"

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-_kun, _lepas. Di luar ada Naruto dan Hinata," rajuk Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya.

"Hn, biarkan saja."

Tak menggubris permintaan istrinya, Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang istri. Dan Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan, ia tahu makna dari sikap manja Sasuke sekarang. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, nanti malam setelah Rei-_kun _tidur? Bagaimana?" tawarnya lagi. Namun Sasuke hanya menyahutnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Sasuke-_kun_," rengek Sakura kerena lelaki itu masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn. Tapi berikan aku ciuman pembuka dulu."

"Eh?" manik hijau wanita itu membulat mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke, dan di detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil berbalik menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mengecup, melumat dam menghisap.

Kedua insan itu masih akan melanjutkan kegiatannya, kalau saja tidak ada satu gangguan kecil yang menghentikan mereka.

"_Kaa-chan. Tou-chan_," panggil Rei. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia mendongak, menatap polos kedua orang tuanya yang sedang melakukan adegan _rated T+._

"R-Rei-_kun!" _pekik Sakura segera menjauh dari Sasuke, kemudian menggendong putranya.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut menatap putranya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Rei?"

Rei tak menjawab, bocah yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke itu hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya kalem.

"Rei?"  
_"Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_, tadhi cedan apha?"

_**Deg!**_

Terkejut dan saling berpandangan, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari si Uchiha kecil. Keduanya pun semakin panik saat Rei melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tadhi Lei meyihat _Tou-chan_ memachan muyut _Kaa-chan_." Dan kali ini Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki dirinya dalam hati. _Hah... kenapa Uchiha itu harus cerdas sih?_

"I-itu bukan memakan Sayang, i-itu..."

"Um?" Rei menoleh ke arah Sang ibu dengan wajah serius. Anak itu berharap agar Sakura memberikannya jawaban yang jelas.

"I-itu hanya..." Sakura bingung, ia tahu Rei tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum mereka menjawabnya dengan baik.

Sasuke mendengus, iapun mencoba memutar otak untuk mejawab pertanyaan dari anak laki-lakinya yang merepotkan ini. Dan alis lelaki itu bertaut, ketika pandangan matanya itu tertumbuk pada piring yang kue kering yang tadi diletakan Sakura di meja dapur –tempat menyimpan bumbu-bumbu memasak.

"Tadi _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_-mu sedang **berbagi kue** Rei, dia ingin mencoba kue kering itu."

Eh?

Sungguh sebuah alasan yang bodoh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Malam itu, suasana di meja makan keluarga Uchiha terlihat berbeda, ceria dan penuh warna.

Sasuke yang biasanya menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang, kini harus dibuat kesal dengan segala ocehan dan pertanyaan Naruto, yang menurutnya masih seperti anak kecil.

"Kau berisik." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, ketika ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi adu mulut dengan Naruto.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat kelakuan suami mereka. Walaupun sudah berkepala tiga dan memiliki keluarga, tapi tetap saja sifat mereka tak berubah.

.

.

.

"Eh? Rei-_kun?"_ mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertengkaran konyol Naruto dan Sasuke, Sakura dikejutkan oleh ulah Rei yang tiba-tiba menyambar satu kue kering yang menurutnya agak lunak dari atas meja. Kemudian anak itu melompat turun dari pangkuannya, dan berjalan lurus menghampiri bocah kecil yang duduk di kursi samping Naruto.

Naruto mendelik. "Mau apa kau _Mini Teme?"_ hardiknya waspada.

"Dia putraku, _Baka Dobe_."

"S-sudahla N-Naruto-_kun, _Rei-_kun _mungkin hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Rie-_chan," _sela Hinata lembut, mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang kelewat over protektiv pada anak semata wayang mereka.

_**Blush.**_

Wajah Uzumaki cilik itu terlihat merona merah, seiring intens-nya tatapan dari Mini Uchiha di depannya.

"Lei mau belbagi kue denyan Lie."

"U'um.''

"Eh?"

Berbagi kue?

Dan waktu seakan berlalu begitu cepat, dengan gigi kecilnya yang baru tumbuh dua biji, Rei menggigit kue itu pelan. Kemudian dengan sekali gerakan ia membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu shock.

"Rei-_kun!"_

"Anakku! Tidaaaaaak!"

"Rei!"

"Ri-Rie-_chan_."

Selama beberapa saat dua pasang orang tua muda itu hanya bisa membatu melihat adegan _rated T+_ yang diperankan dua balita beda gender di depannya.

Dengan alasan **berbagi kue **Uchiha Rei menyuapi Uzumaki Rie dengan mulutnya.

"Mini Uchiha berani-beraninya kau mencium putriku! Awas kau!"

Ups. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada keributan kecil yang seru di kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

_**A/N : Special for Andromeda no Rei and **__**Rievectha Herbst**__**. Maaf kalau fic-nya jelek **_

_**Mohon saran dan kritiknya.**_

_**Bye**_

_**Hyuuga Nejiko, istri dari Hyuuga Neji :P**_


End file.
